


Stevonnie's Fusion Funtime

by needforsuv



Series: Stevonnie's Adventures of Pleasure [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Exploration, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Futanari, Gem Fusion, Hiatus, Masturbation, Sharing a Body, Underage Masturbation, self-flirting, talking to yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needforsuv/pseuds/needforsuv
Summary: Stevonnie uses the hiatus to do some... exploration with their body.





	Stevonnie's Fusion Funtime

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if it counts as underage... So no warnings except for the tags...  
> Stevonnie appears to be in their late teens/early twenties...  
> If Steven and Connie are okay with it... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It was another perfectly fine day in the hiatus and Steven and Connie couldn’t be happier. The Diamonds are their allies, there is no cliff hanger to worry about; and most importantly, they are currently fused and enjoying themselves as Stevonnie. Their arms were wrapped around themselves in possibly the bestest hug ever in the history of the universe – except for hugs from lion, those are pretty great too (when he feels like giving them).

“I love being me.”

“Me too, Stevonnie.”

They smiled as they relished in the joy of existence.

Being fused is REALLY great, you get to do everything together and it’s like a hug but EVEN better – you can still hug yourself too!

However, with so much time on their hands, Stevonnie couldn’t help but wonder about certain things...

Things that teens think about their bodies…

Only a few canon weeks or months ago – they weren’t actually sure – they had been stranded on the Jungle Moon when they went to visit Lars. During their week spent there, they had learned a few things about their body. They learnt that they could grow facial hair, as well as some other things off-screen – like ‘down there’ for example – but they didn’t worry about the implications at the time and instead focused on survival. Now though, the hiatus meant their minds could wonder once more…

“Stevonnie, is it alright if I…?”

“Well, teens do this all the time…”

“But Connie, I…”

“It’s okay, I’m kinda curious too. Aren’t you curious too?”

“I guess so… but won’t Dr Momheswaran get mad if she finds out?”

They laughed when then realised what came out.

“We should probably work out what to call out parents right?”

“Well for Greg-dad I don’t think he’ll mind if we just call him dad.”

“Yeah, he already knows who we are. Plus, Connie feels comfortable enough to talk to him about gem things like a parent… So I don’t see why not. It’s nice to have someone to talk to as Stevonnie.”

“Do your parents even know about Stevonnie?”

“I’m not sure Steven. Show canon hasn’t actually directly addressed the matter.”

Even after Nightmare Hospital, Connie still wasn’t sure how her parents would react when they found out about Stevonnie. Of course they would be supportive eventually, but they’d rather not think about their first reactions of them right now.

“Well, I don’t think Mom would mind; you’re already SO CUTE Steven! And look at US! We are GORGEOUS!” Stevonnie blushed a bit from Steven’s embarrassment and continued, “How could she not love us? We could do those puppy dog eyes; she’ll HAVE to love us then! I bet it’ll work even better as Stevonnie!”

They paused for a moment to think, a small smile appearing on their face before it disappeared.

“But what about Doug-dad? Would he make us unfuse?! You saw what he did when I hugged you at the Crab Shack.”

“Don’t be silly Steven, not even the Diamonds can unfuse us! I’m sure he’ll understand after the hospital thing. Even if he does make us unfuse, you can get the gems, THE DIAMONDS even! And we’ll fuse back together again, ok? The gems can help explain everything and the Diamonds can back us up!”

“I love you Stevonnie!”

“Me too, you dork! I think it’s pretty obvious by now.”

“So the thing then…”

“Well, we are technically in one body so if anyone asks… Just say that there was ABSOLUTELY no intercourse whatsoever. It’s technically true!”

“So, to the bathroom then?”

“Yep.”

Stevonnie got off the couch and looked around the house, making sure that nobody was watching. After they were sure that the coast was clear they made a dash for the bathroom and locked the door behind them.

 

###### **Mature Content Ahead** ######

 

As Stevonnie stripped off their clothes, they noticed – or rather they saw – what was hidden beneath. Small (but not that small) and supple breasts (probably an A or a B cup), well-toned muscles from Connie’s sword training, a flat stomach with just a hint of abs (probably a combination of Connie’s abs and Steven’s flat-ish midsection – he should probably get to burning off that baby fat), a nice cute ass – not too big and not too small; and most (un)surprisingly, a hairless penis with a vagina underneath. Apart from their facial hair, Stevonnie didn’t have much body hair elsewhere, their armpits were bare and so were their arms and legs – even after a week on the Jungle Moon, all they got were a few strands of beard.

‘Smooth as silk,’ they thought, ‘I wonder why I only get facial hair but not anywhere else? And why are my breasts so ‘small’? The rest of me looks like an adult (or a late teen), but my boobs aren’t really much bigger than Connie’s.’

‘Maybe it’s because neither Steven nor Connie have really gone through puberty yet… This is kinda nice though.’

They moved their hands to play with their boobs and found it amusing to jiggle them around.

“Boop.”

“Boing.”

“Squeeze, hehe. Boobs are fun!”

“Mom says they can be pain when exercising though, but I guess it’s different for Stevonnie?”

“Have you noticed it kinda stays put if we don’t play with them?”

“Yeah, that is strange… Maybe it’s because we’re part gem? I mean Rose has boobs.”

“Hmm… good point… In all of the videos I’ve seen of her, her boobs do seem to stay pretty much still. Even Garnet’s hair doesn’t seem to move unless I bounce on it.”

“Steven are we doing it together or do I have to take the reins?”

“Sorry, it’s just that thinking about Rose or Pink is really difficult after all this time.”

“It’s okay.”

Stevonnie gave themselves a quick hug and got back to admiring their own body. They moved their arms along their torso, feeling every contour of the skin and relishing in the sensation of themselves. After they were finished with admiring their body, they laid down in the bathtub as they decided to get a bit messier.

 

############

 

They breathed in and out, watching the rise and fall of their stomach and the gem embedded within.

“Okay, here goes.”

Stevonnie tentatively put a hand around their penis and began to stroke it.

“Oh, wow this feels nice. If we switched bodies somehow, I would be SO HORNY all the time.”

As they continued stroking their shaft, it became more and more erect; finally settling in at an impressive (given their hormones anyway) 6 and a half inches – again, not too big, not too small.

“Stevonnie, oh yeah! Mmm…”

“Who’s the daddy now? Yeah, you like that don’t you?”

“Where is all this coming from? Certainly not me! I’m a cinnamon roll!”

“Who cares Steven? JUST. DO. THIS.”

“Right!”

Not wanting to orgasm without feeling the full experience, Stevonnie grabbed a dildo from nearby (let’s just call it hammer space and don’t question how it got there) and began to shove it into their vagina.

“Mmm… No wonder Mom banned them from our house!”

“Oh ghee, I think you’re right Connie; we would be SO HORNY if we swapped bodies. Oh my stars, how can girls not just do this all the time?”

“How do guys not do this all the time?”

“M-Maybe we shouldn’t say that, you know this is the internet and everyone on lolegle is basically someone jerking off.”

They ignored the ramifications of thinking about THAT and continued to pleasure themselves.

They thrusted the dildo as they stroked their cock, increasing in speed as they began to feel more aroused.

“Oh, that is SO GOOD.”

“Give it to me, YESSSSS!”

“MMMmmm… Ste…von….niiee!”

“Ste…von…niiiieeee! Yeah baby, don’t stop!“

As they closed in on their climax, they willed their boobs to giggle through whatever gem magic that it was (they didn’t want to shapeshift extra limbs since Steven still had trouble with those powers). The combined sensations are now edging them close and closer to a climax.

“Fuck, that is gOOOOOD.”

“Oh, I think I’m gonna…”

“Mmm…. Ste…von….niiiiieeeee!”

“Baby, you are SO HOT. Let me love you.”

“I love you, you’re the best Stevonnie!”

“Oh, I think this is it…”

“Mmm…”

“ARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH, YEAH!”

As they climaxed, they aimed their cock down so it wouldn’t hit the walls – Steven would NOT want to tell Pearl about that – and opened their mouth to catch any stray cum. The feeling of orgasm for them was intense, seed spilled forth from their cock, squirt after squirt after squirt until their whole face and torso were covered in it. Quite a lot of cum also made it into their mouth and they found the sensation rather tingling and exhilarating. As they pulled the dildo out, they noticed that it was rather wet and glossy too – they supposed that being a fusion must have amplified their abilities.

“Mmm… This tastes kinda odd.”

“Yeah, it kinda does.”

Stevonnie then proceeded to rub the cum all over their body, including over their gem.

“Ooo, this feels funny.”

“Stevonnie, I think you’ve outdone yourself.”

“Ah, yeah; Top notch!”

“Hehe, this stuff is so sticky!”

They continued to smother cum all over their body and squeezed the last drop out of their penis which was now limp from all their work. Looking down, they realised just how much cum was over their body – a lot – almost half a gallon, they thought.

“I think I better go clean up.”

“Good idea, Stevonnie.”

“Let’s get clean and go to sleep; I think I’ll need it. I don’t know how you managed to make all that, but that must be really tiring.”

“Mm-hm. Love you Stevonnie.”

“Love you too, Stevonnie. We’re the best!”

 

###### **Palette cleansing fluff ahead** ######

 

After Stevonnie took a shower to clean themselves off, they went to dry their hair and put on their pyjamas that Greg had gotten for them.

“Oh, this pattern is just adorable!”

“I know right! But now I think I really need to go to sleep. I’m so tired.”

As so, they headed up the stairs and onto Steven’s bed. As they climbed in, Lion appeared and went in to snuggle with them.

“Lion?”

“Roawr!”

“Sweet dreams, Lion.”

“Roawr!”

“AWWW!”

As they admired Lion’s cuteness, they found themselves getting incredibly tired and so, they adjusted their pillow and prepared to turn it in.

“Sweet dreams, Stevonnie.”

“Sweet dreams, Stevon…nie…”

No sooner had they said that, they had fallen asleep and could be heard snoring gently. Lion let out a yawn and soon fell asleep as well; now all that could be heard in the beach house was the snoring of a young fusion and the sounds of a sleeping pink lion. As they slept, they dreamt of happy adventures together and lots of cuddles.

 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> FORGIVE ME SUCROSE FOR I HAVE SINNED.


End file.
